Erotic Fairy Tales - Snow White MEANIE
by aioraautumn
Summary: A story re-telling This is not story about snow white we all know. Its more than a witch, good looking prince or dwarfs. Putri Wonwoo dan Pangeran Seokmin telah bertunangan sejak mereka kecil. Wonwoo selalu percaya bahwa mereka berdua akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tetapi semua berubah ketika penyihir datang dan menguasai kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh ayah Wonwoo segalanya berad


Dahulu kala di suatu tempat, tinggal seorang putri cantik berkulit putih seperti salju, muda dan pemberani (namun sedikit ceroboh). Putri tersebut bernama Jeon Wonwoo, Putri Wonwoo sangatlah cantik dan manis, semua orang menyukainya karena sifatnya yang lembut dan ceria. Putri Wonwoo sudah bertunangan dengan Pangeran dari negara tetangga, yaitu Pangeran Lee Seokmin.

Mereka merupakan teman sejak kecil, kedua kerajaan Jeon dan Lee merupakan sekutu sehingga putra dan puteri mereka berteman sejak kecil. Suatu hari Pangeran Seokmin berkunjung ke istana Jeon.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di taman istana kerajaan Jeon. Pangeran Seokmin menggenggam tangan Puteri Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, saat kita dewasa nanti menikahlah dengan ku, setiap pagi aku akan membangunkan mu dengan sebuah ciuman"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, berjanjilah padaku Seokmin"

"Aku berjanji Wonwoo"

Putri Wonwoo sangat bahagia mendengar hal itu dari Pangeran Seokmin. Mereka berdua sangatlah polos saat mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Percaya dengan mimpi muda mereka akan terwujud suatu hari nanti. Namun kita tidak tahu apa yang menunggu mereka di masa depan apakah benar seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan atau tidak.

Sampai suatu hari seorang penyihir masuk kedalam istana Jeon. Dia menjadi Ratu di istana Jeon untuk menggantikan posisi Ratu, yaitu Ibunda dari Putri Wonwoo. Sang Raja menikah kembali setelah beberapa tahun sang Ratu meninggal karena masalah kesehatan.

Puteri Wonwoo sedang berada di taman istana ketika mendengar salah satu maid kepercayaannya Boo Seungkwan menghampirinya.

"Selamat malam Putri Wonwoo, saya telah menjelaskan kepada penjaga untuk membuka gerbang belakang untuk anda. Saya harap anda segera kembali sebelum fajar tiba"

"Terima kasih Seungkwan, kau yang terbaik"

Puteri Wonwoo tersenyum mendengarnya, ia akan menemui Pangeran Seokmin secara diam-diam di dekat perbatasan wilayah kerajaan mereka.

"Tetapi apakah tidak apa putri?" Seungkwan menatap Puteri Wonwoo dengan pandangan sedih.

Mendengar perkataan Seungkwan membuat Wonwoo bingung, Wonwoo selalu menyelinap keluar untuk bertemu dengan Seokmin. Tetapi hari ini mengapa Seungkwan begitu sedih saat ini. Melihat sang Putri yang kebingunan dengan wajah imutnya Seungkwan terkekeh.

"Aku tahu ini sangatlah tidak sopan untukku berkata seperti ini kepada seorang putri seperti anda, tetapi jika anda ingin bertemu dengan Pangerang Seokmin seharusnya anda lebih berhati-hati untuk memilih pakaian dalam yang imut"

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat muka Putri Wonwoo memerah.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar nasihat seperti itu Seungkwan. Selain itu, aku dan Seokmin uhm kami belum melakukannya, yang kami lakukan hanyalah berciuman Seungkwan" Wonwoo berkata malu-malu, selama ini Wonwoo dan Seokmin hanya sebatas ciuman dan tidak lebih.

"Semangat Putri, anda pasti akan melakukannya nanti dengan Pangeran Seokmin"

Seungkwan berkata dengan sangat ceria, sedangkan Wonwoo mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Wonwoo sangat malu mendengar hal ini, walaupun di dalam hatinya ia sangat ingin segera melakukannya dengan Seokmin.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang Seungkwan Wonwoo berjalan menjauh dari gerbang"

"Mengapa Seungkwan memberiku semangat seperti itu, membuat ku malu saja" gumam Wonwoo

"Tunggu Puteri" Seungkwan berlari untuk menghampiri Wonwoo yang berjalan sangat cepat. Ia belum memberitahu sesuatu yang penting kepada Wonwoo.

"Ketika anda kembali ke istana, jangan sampai ketahuan oleh Ratu Jeonghan" Aku melihat Seungkwan sangat khawatir, oleh karena itu aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku akan berhati-hati Seungkwan, jangan khawatir kepadaku"

Saat dalam perjalanan aku teringat kejadian yang tidak pernah aku duga. Suatu hari aku tidak sengaja melihat Ratu Jeonghan sedang berdiri didepan cermin. Dia mengucapkan sesuatu didepan cermin tersebut.

"Wahai cermin, beritahu aku bagaimana cara untuk membuat kerajaan ini menjadi milikku?"

Saat itu aku melihat seseorang keluar dari cermin tersebut, aku sangat terkejut melihatnya. Orang tersebut sangatlah tampan, dengan kulit tan dan tubuh yang kekar. Seketika aku terpesona olehnya.

"Ratu Jeonghan, pertama anda harus membuat sang Raja menjadi tahanan cintamu. Untuk membantumu menyelesaikan tujuan mu, jadikan diriku sebagai tangan kananmu"

Orang tersebut tersenyum licik kepada Ratu Jeonghan, lalu mereka berciuman dengan sangat panas. Ibu tiri ku melakukan sex dengan iblis itu. Aku melihat bagaimana iblis itu menjilat vagina Jeonghan yang telah basah, sedangkan Jeonghan sedang memainkan payudaranya sendiri. Ia memainkan nipple nya dan mendesah sangat keras ketika iblis itu menjilat vagina Jeonghan yang telah basah.

Aku terdiam melihat hal tersebut sampai kemudian iblis itu melihat kearah ku, aku segera pergi dari tempat ibu tiri ku dengan sedikit berlari. Saat sampai dikamar ku, aku segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Dada ku berdebar saat bertatapan dengan kedua mata iblis itu, aku masih mengingat bagaimana cara iblis itu menjilat vagina ibu tiri ku, saat aku menyentuh vagina ku sendiri sudah basah. Aku terangsang oleh iblis itu, dengan badan kekar nya dan bagaimana caranya menjilat vagina ibu tiri ku membuat ku ingin disentuh oleh nya juga.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, ayahku jatuh kedalam pengaruh sihir Ratu Jeonghan, hubungan kerajaan kami dan kerajaan tetangga menjadi hancur berantakkan begitupun dengan kerajaan Lee.

"Apa dirimu tidak tahu seperti apa penyihir wanita itu Jeon, beberapa hari yang lalu kerjaan barat telah dihancurkan oleh penyihir itu"

"Diam kau Lee, aku mengakhiri perjanjian kerajaan kita dan juga pertunganangan antara Wonwoo dan Seokmin"

Sejak saat itu, aku dan Seokmin sembunyi jika ingin bertemu, meskipun aku menyukainya, dan seharusnya aku menjadi istrinya.

Tanpa sadar aku telah sampai ditempat pertemuan kami, aku melihat siluet pria tinggi dan gagah. Itu pasti Seokmin ku, aku segera memeluknya dan bau parfum aroma rosemary bercampur dengan lemon, nanas dan neroli.

Seokmin membalikkan tubuhku dan membalas pelukkan ku. "Wonwoo, kau tidak ketahuan oleh penyihir itu bukan? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu" Seokmin menciumi ujung kepalaku.

"Jika saja kau telah menjadi pengantinku, aku akan menjagamu dari penyihir itu"

Sejak kecil Seokmin selalu menjagaku, hanya Seokmin seorang yang aku butuhkan untuk saat ini. Berada dalam pelukkannya membuat ku merasa aman.

"Wonwoo, ikutlah bersama ku ke kerajaan ku. Ayahmu akan melakukan apa saja yang penyihir itu katakan kepadanya. Aku memang belum bisa menikahimu untuk saat ini, tapi nanti aku akan menikahimu"

Aku tertegun mendengar perkataanya, aku memang ingin menikah dengannya tetapi jika aku ikut dengannnya lalu bagaiamana dengan ayahku, Seungkwan dan orang-orang dikerajaan ku jika aku melarikan diri. Meskipin aku mencintai Seokmin tetapi rakyat dan orang-orang yang aku sayangi dikerajaan akan menderita.

"Maafkan aku Seokmin, tetapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kerajaan ku untuk saat ini"

"Tetap saja Wonwoo, penyihir itu akan mencari cara untuk menyerang keluarga kerajaan lainnya, sebelum menyerang mu juga"

"Aku tahu akan hal itu, tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya. Lagipula aku akan menjadi ratu di negeri ku sendiri Seok, aku tidak akan cepat menyerah"

"Aku tidak akan cepat menyerah juga Won"

Seokmin tersenyum kepadaku, perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya dan dia mulai menciumku dengan pelan. Rasanya manis seperti permen kapas, aku menyukai ciuman ini, lembut dan manis. Namun ciuman tersebut berubah menjadi panas dan mengundang gairah diantara kami berdua.

Aku melepaskan ciuman tersebut untuk mengambil nafas, kupastikan jika wajahku saat ini sangat merah, sungguh memalukan. Seokmin menatap kedua mataku, wajahnya sungguh tampan ah aku sangat jatuh hati pada pria ku ini.

"Won, kita tidak bisa bersama sampai pagi nanti. Tapi untuk sekarang maukan kau menjadi milikku?"

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya, sejak dulu kami hanya bermain-main karena sejak kecil kami berteman tapi hari ini Seokmin sangat berbeda, dia telah berubah menjadi seorang lelaki dewasa yang sangat tampan dan mempesona. Aku mencintainya.

"Make me yours Seok" ucap ku sambal tersenyum kearahnya.

Seokmin lalu mencium ku kembali dengan penuh gairah, hatiku berdetak dengan keras, dia sangatlah baik dan kuat. Aku menyukainya sejak dulu, tetapi sekarang sangatlah berbeda. Seokmin yang dewasa membuat ku jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi. Jika aku telah menjadi miliknya akan seperti apa rasanya.

Ciuman Seokmin turun dari bibir ke leher menciptakan sensasi yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Tangannya yang besar menangkup kedua payudara ku dan meremasnya pelan, aku tidak bisa menahan suara ku untuk tidak mendesah. Ini terlalu nikmat untukku, satu tangan yang lain menuju vagina ku. Menekan klitoris ku dengan telunjuknya, bibirnya tidak berhenti memberikan tanda di leher ku. Kemudian ciumannya beralih ke payudara ku.

Seokmin menciumi payudara ku, kemudian menjilat nipple ku yang menegang, lidahnya bermain disana, dia seperti bayi kelaparan saat ini. Tangan satunya tidak berhenti memainkan vagina ku, sekarang jari-jarinya yang besar bermain disana, memasukkan kedalam nya.

"Maaf mengganggu, tetapi ini saatnya untuk anda kembali ke istana" Kami berdua terkejut mendengar suara seseorang. Aku segera berpakaian, sungguh memalukkan, aku rasa tidak akan bisa menampakkan diriku lagi dihadapannya.

"Seok, dia siapa?" Aku segera berlindung dibelakang tubuh kekar Seokmin sekaligus merapikan penampilan ku yang sungguh kacau ini.

"Dia Vernon, pengawal ku. Maaf kan aku Wonwoo, aku harus pergi sekarang" wajahnya terlihat sedih, aku tidak menyukai wajah sedih dan muramnya.

"Aku akan menunggu mu kembali disini besok malam"

Seokmin memelukku erat, kemudian pergi bersama pengawalnya. Aku tetap diam disana sampai tidak melihat punggung kokohnya. Setelah itu, aku pergi menuju istana ku. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi, aku merasa seperti tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya kembali.

Tanpa Putri Wonwoo ketahui ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian tersebut diatas pohon besar tanpa sepengetahuan tiga orang tersebut.

"Sungguh pasangan yang menyedihkan. Sebaiknya kulaporkan kepada Ratu Jeonghan, ia akan senang mendengar hal ini"

Ei Note :

Halo ini pertama kalinya saya menulis sebuah cerita setelah sekian lama menjadi pembaca. Saya harap kalian menyukai cerita ini, jika ada yang kurang dalam penulisannya mohon dikoreksi dan berikan saran untukku.

Happy Birthday Joshua Hong. Semoga kamu dan member seventeen lainnya diberi kesehatan dan kebahagian dari. Carats, please vote Seventeen di VApps also streaming Holiday untuk ultah Seventeen tahun depan. Semoga bias mencapai 500M atau Getting Closer tonton di YouTube Pledis Channel juseyo...

Terima Kasih

Sincerely Ei


End file.
